


K + H

by Within_a_Tempest



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Origin World, blood mention, stick and poke tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Within_a_Tempest/pseuds/Within_a_Tempest
Summary: In the origin world without Ulrich, Katharina and Hannah have been dating for years. Alone in their apartment, Katharina gives herself a stick and poke only for Hannah to walk in on her.
Relationships: Hannah Kahnwald/Katharina Nielsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	K + H

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estherroberts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/gifts).



Katharina winced and yanked the needle away. A small drop of red appeared on her arm instead of the small dot of black that should be there. She quickly grabbed a swab and wiped away the drop. 

She heard the click of the lock to the front door of the apartment. The door swung open and there was the splash of keys into the little dish on the side table. Shit. Hannah wasn’t supposed to be home until late. 

“Katharina? I was thinking of ordering something, what do you want?”

“You decide!” Katharina yelled from the tiny bedroom the two of them had turned into an office of sorts. Really it was just a small space with a table, a couple of chairs, and piles of stuff they didn’t feel like organizing.

Hannah opened the door. “I was hoping you’d have an opinion, I’m just hun— what are doing?”

“None of your business.”

“I fall asleep on that arm, I think it’s exactly my business.” Katharina could tell Hannah was suppressing a smirk. Her mouth always did that little… thing. Katharina usually didn’t mind it but for whatever reason this time she felt embarrassed. 

“I was just messing around. Doing a stick and poke.”

“I see you’ve stuck yourself alright.”

“I went too deep is all.”

“Let me see.” It was impossible not to follow the command, so matter of factly stated. Katharina held out her arm and Hannah looked, lightly brushing the area. “You haven’t been doing the best job, that line is crooked.”

“Didn’t know I was dating a tattoo artist.”

“A child could see that it’s crooked.”

“Fine, then you do it.”

“Okay.” Hannah dragged the other chair over and grabbed a pair of gloves from the box on the table. Only when she snapped them on did Katharina realize her mouth was hanging open. “Hand me that please.”

Katharina slid the needle and small pot of ink over to her, still following directions. Neither spoke as Hannah set to work. Every time Katharina made a face at the pain, Hannah would pause and lean over to kiss her forehead. “Almost done” She always said.

It wasn’t long until Hannah sat back, putting the needle on the table beside them. She grabbed a wipe and blotted the excess ink before taking a small tube and squeezing out the healing gel to slather onto the tattoo. Katharina looked down at her arm. 

K + H

She snorted. “What am I? A tree?”

“I was trying to be romantic. Probably better than whatever you had planned anyway.”

“What if we break up?”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Then you do one on me and we both can have regrets.” There was that almost smirk again. 

“Fine, but let me prep all the equipment, I don't want to give you a tattoo and an infection.”

“Perfect, that’ll give me a minute to call for some take-out.”

“Finally make up your mind?”

“No, hoping whatever menu is at the top of the drawer is actually good.”

***

“Stop moving.”

“It’s tickling me.”

“You said you wanted it on your side.”

“I didn’t think my ribcage was ticklish.”

“Almost done.” Katharina tried not to think too hard about her work. It wasn’t good. It looked… well she’d let Hannah decide how it looked. 

“Finished.”

She went through the same process as Hannah had done for her, wiping away the ink, dabbing the gel onto the now finished tattoo. Hannah got up and went to the bathroom to look at it. Katharina stayed behind, not wanting to see the reaction. 

Hannah returned shortly. Again, the same held back smirk. They gazed at each other a moment. 

Hannah burst out laughing.

“It’s not that bad, is it?”

“Um” Hannah gathered Katharina into her arms. “It’s supposed to be a… tree?”

“Revenge for the initials.”

Katharina felt Hannah’s body tremor with laughter. She leaned back and gave her a look.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… it looks a little bit like a lollipop.”

“It does not!” Katharina gently pushed her to the side to examine the tattoo.

It did look like a lollipop.

Now it was Katharina’s turn to laugh. Hannah joined in until they couldn't control themselves and fell to the floor. 

It was then that the doorbell rang.

“You get it, I’m not wearing a shirt.”

“Don’t want to give the delivery person a show?”

“Go!”

Katharina pulled herself up and headed for the door. As she reached the frame, Hannah called out to her. 

“Hey.” The two looked at each other. “I love my tree.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of some ramblings with a friend on Tumblr which led to a ficlet swap. They're literally the only person who could get me to care about Hannah. Technically speaking this is a Hannah Kruger/ Katharina Albers fic but since they're better known for their other world married names, I've tagged this so. 
> 
> I put this as teen and up since there's a mention of being shirtless and I wanted to err on the side of caution.


End file.
